


God's View

by FairyNiamh



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares enjoys his view of Xena and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's View

Gabriel, hair blond and shines like the golden strands a wheat that grows in the fields from where she was born and raised. Eyes the same color as the sky. Breasts the perfect size to cup in his hands, they would probably taste like golden honey.

Xena, the dark warrior goddess. Long dark strands of hair, as if Athena herself carefully spun chocolate to adorn her head. Her eyes as blue as the Amazon River, and just as deliciously violent. Breasts that you could happily smother yourself in, legs that could crush your skull while giving you a glorious view of under her skirt.

The two together, perfectly balancing each other. He loved to watch them kissing, touching, learning each other's bodies… it's enough to make even the God of War want to capture the scene and watch it again and again as he enjoys himself… thoroughly.

Enraptured with these delicious visions, he felt his blood pump and his breath quicken. He was tempted to summon someone, anyone, to come forth and blow him; instead, he reached down and tugged at his aching manhood.

He could not risk any of his warriors seeing either of these women. This stolen view was his and his alone.

His breath stuttered as he closed his eyes and envisioned the duo worshiping his body as they had worshiped each other. Them kissing, sucking, and licking his cock and balls. He grunted and came as imaginary Xena wet and slipped her finger into his tight ass.

He looked in the scry mirror and noticed the pair two women were still going strong. It was better this way. He was sure the pair would sexually devastate him if he were there with them. At least he could look in on them from time to time and have his little fantasy.

~Fin~


End file.
